


My Neighbor is a Murderer

by Gazebo_DJ



Series: Human AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Crack, Injury, Kinda, M/M, Many Mentions of Death, Mentions of Blood, sometimes gavin gets grahic with said mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazebo_DJ/pseuds/Gazebo_DJ
Summary: 5:30 am.Wake up. Feed Cats. Shower. Breakfast. Get dressed. Go to work. Come back home. Eat dinner. Sleep. Repeat.That's how every day is. Always the same. Never different. It gets rough after a while. You don’t wanna get out of that comfortable mattress, wrapped up in the nicest blankets and surrounded by living balls of warmth and love. You don't want to spend hours in a god awful precinct with shitty coffee and assholes surrounding you. You don’t want to go back home to a place where no one waits for your return other than your various animals. But that’s how life is.





	My Neighbor is a Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at my instagram- @gazebo_dj and twitter- @gazebo_dj

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The sensation of claws and soft fur tap at the skin on Gavin’s face. They wake him along with the loud blaring alarm clock that sits next to him on the nightstand.  
He groans and slaps blindly at the machine. 

“Fucking stupid thing...” He continuously swats at the alarm clock finally shutting it off. There is peace and quite again.

He suddenly turns his attention to the heavy object on his chest when she begins to scream at him. As his hand runs down her back she rubs up into it, purring loudly. 

“Okay miss, let's feed you and the others.” Gavin sits up watching Beverly, his 5-year-old, long-haired, ginger tabby, stretch her paws out on his blanket. He smiles and turns his lamp on, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. The sudden cold wood floor sends shivers through his spine, so he quickly slips on the pair of bunny slippers that are conveniently placed next to his bed. Tina Chen gave them to him for his 30th birthday and he’s used them every day since. Gavin shuffled his way out of his room following Beverly down the hall to the kitchen. He was too tired to yell at Richie, his 5-year-old, black, long-haired Chantilly Tiffany, sitting on top of his refrigerator. He meowed after jumping off the fridge and made his way over to Beverly.

“Shut up you demon. I’m gonna feed your fat ass in a sec...” Richie looked up at Gavin and let out somthing like a purr and a meow. 

Gavin sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He opened the cabinet and took out a few cans of cat food. The oppening of the can led to the small taps of cat paws make their way into the kitchen. The balls of fluff rubbed up against his legs as he emptied the cans of turkey and gravy into the bowls. He placed a few treats in each bowl and carried them over to the small corner in the kitchen where the cats eat. They meowed and purred at him as he set down the bowls. 

“One, two, three, four...where’s RJ” Gavin looked around for RJ, his kitten of 10 months. RJ or Ripley Jones is a Ginger Scottish Fold and the newest member of his family. 

“RJ?? Where the fuck are you Tiny?? Ripley Jones!” Gavin snapped his fingers and clicked his tongue trying to lure in RJ from wherever she was in the house.  
The small munchkin came trotting into the kitchen looking up at Gavin with her giant eyes. She made her way to the bowl and began to devour the food. Gavin sighed happily and made his way to the bathroom to shower. 

As he got out, he stared into the reflection, even though he barely could see he made mostly all his scars. The good ones, the bad ones, the ugly ones. Some he couldn't even see anymore due to the numerous tattoos that litter his chest and arms. He touched his favorite piece, his chest piece, and looked at the two scars there and smiled. After remenicing, he brushed and gelled his hair as usual and wrapped his towel around his waist. He was greeted with cats sitting outside the bathroom. The sudden grumble from his stomach reminded him to make breakfast.

Gavin thought about making a good breakfast but due to his time restraints and his laziness, his breakfast consisted of some butter on toast and a steaming hot cup of coffee. He sat at his small dining table that resides in the other corner of the kitchen. From the spot he was sitting, he could see a bit into his neighbor's house. He had moved in around a month ago but never seemed to be around. The first time Gavin saw him, he was, to say the least, surprised. Tall, pale, dark hair, all black clothes, piercings on every part of his face, dark makeup, very skinny. The “usual” goth.

He wondered if he was ever even home since there was never a car in the driveway, unless he didn't have a car and had a stay at home job. Gavin shrugged off the thought and made finished his breakfast.

After placing his dishes into the sink to be washed later, Gavin made his way back to his room to get dressed. He picked out an outfit, a simple sweater and some jeans, and stuffed his wallet, phone, and keys into his pocket. After buckling on his equipment belt he put on his socks and shoes and made his way to the door, only to be interuppted. 

“Mrow!!” Atem and Seth, Gavin's 6 year old Sphynx twins, screamed from the top of his bed. Next to them were the rest of his cats, despite RJ, who couldn't reach the top of the bed.

“I know, I know. I'll be back later.” He scratched the underside of their chins and pat their backs. They purred happily in response. “Alright, bye you fuckers.” 

Gavin turned the lights off and threw on his leather jacket. He slipped on his shoes and unlocked his door stepping out. As he was locking his door he noticed he still couldn't see anything.

“Ah fuck my contacts.” While unlocling his door, he heard a car pulling into his neighbor's driveway. He quickly turned around and saw a tall figure getting out. Assuming it was his neighbor, he waved. His neighbor waved back and proceeded to make his way into his house. Gavin then made his way to his car, completely forgetting about the contacts.

“PHCK! My gosh damn fucking contacts.” He slapped his steering wheel and looked at the glovebox. “Aw fuck it.” His glovebox contained the glasses he kept there in case of moments like these. 

The world was suddenly clear as he put them on. He turned his car on and began to back out of his driveway. As he was backing out, he saw the door of his neighbor's house open and the tall man bent over backwards, struggling to drag a large garbage bag out. Gavin's next sight sent shivers down his spine. There was, what seemed to be blood on his hands and face. He realized the bag was large enough to fit a small body, especially if the body was not in one piece. Gavin stopped his car and stared at his neighbor for a second, trying to make sense of the situation. Was he really watching his neighbor drag a fresh kill out of his house and into the trash? Or was he making more out of this situation than it actually was? He shivered off the thought and noticed the time. He needed to get to work or else he would be late so he began to drive again. The thought of his neighbor dragging out that body replayed in his head as he drove. His neighbor could very well be a murderer, and he would have never known.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this please share it!! Or give kudos, or leave comments. Anything great. <3 Thank you for spending time to read my fic! There's more to come.


End file.
